


taste of your lips (on a rise)

by sproutfairy (kyunism)



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Feminization, God Bless Dingo tbh, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunism/pseuds/sproutfairy
Summary: Youngmin wears a skirt again. This time, it's only for Donghyun's eyes.





	taste of your lips (on a rise)

**Author's Note:**

> yes. the title is brittney spears.

Jeon Woong is an angel, Donghyun decides. It’s not a revelation, or any sort of shock in particular. It’s a simple confirmation when their newest member agrees to take Daehwi and Woojin out for dinner and to the arcade without any teasing or eyebrow waggling whatsoever.

“Be careful with Youngmin-hyung.” Is the only thing he says, mild mirth outweighed by genuine concern. “We have a broadcast tomorrow.”

Donghyun flushes, but still grins broadly. “Don’t worry.” He says amicably. “I’ll get him another time.”

Woong’s face sours. “Ew.” He says mildly, like he heard a particularly disgusting piece of trivia. 

Donghyun only grins and walks away.

&

Despite their many conversations and many discussions and many _many_ experiences, Youngmin is still bright red when he accepts the bag. He’s barely able to look at Donghyun, head bowed and lip caught between his teeth.

Donghyun, hopelessly endeared, kisses his boyfriend on the mouth. “Why’re you so cute, hyung?” He states outright. Youngmin flushes deeper and shoves him away.

“Are you sure this is the right size?” He mumbles as an answer, fiddling with the straps of the bag.

Donghyun rolls his eyes. “Hyung, just put it on.” He sighs. “You’ve tried it on at least three times, and I wanna see it already.”

Youngming snorts. “You saw it when we were filming.” He jokes, but then Donghyun slaps his arm and he darts away, giggling. “Okay, okay! I’ll be back.”

Donghyun watches him go, smug and satisfied. Arousal coils in his gut, hot and heavy. It’s been a long time coming, this particular adventure of theirs. It’s certainly the kinkiest thing they’ve ever done, after about two years of dating. They had been open about what they were into, but too shy to actually do it.

But the fucking _Dingo video—_

Donghyun shudders at the very thought, tilting his head back. God, he had jerked off to the video at least ten time at this point. That game of rock paper scissors was one of the best in his life. He still watches it from time to time, watches Youngmin’s shy smile and embarrassed eyes and his stupidly hot calves—

And now he gets to see it again. In the flesh. He gets Youngmin in a skirt, but this time for him to play with.

And it’s as he’s pondering the fortune in his life, there’s a cough from the door.

And Donghyun looks up, and holy hell is it better than he remembered.

Youngmin’s entire face is red. The pleated skirt is black, reaches about mid thigh. He’s wearing a white button up that he’s tucked into the skirt. He keeps his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes downcast, and his shoulders hunched in.

He’s embarrassed. He’s shy. He’s cute. Donghyun is going to ruin him.

Youngmin huffs. “You’re seriously into this?” He mumbles, shifting in place.

“Hyung.” Donghyun says, rougher than he intended. It has Youngmin flushing deeper, looking up in shock, eyes wide and startled. “Hyung get over here _right now._

Youngmin swallows, and obeys.

&

Above all, Youngmin’s fun to play with.

It’s insanely obscene, the way he reacts. The first time they slept together Donghyun thought he was faking it but no, that’s just how sensitive he is. High whines, and sharp gasps, his entire body twisting away from the sensation. The slightest edge of teeth has his frame trembling, the lightest brush of breath against skin has his eyes screwing shut. Youngmin is as delicate as an open nerve, and it is absolutely delightful.

Even now, when Donghyun is kissing a path up his thigh, Youngmin’s lip is caught tightly between is teeth, brows furrowed, flush high. Donghyun pauses, lips pressed against his hip, and looks up at him with his eyes. Youngmin whines, flushes deeper, and shoves at his head. “Don’t.” He whispers.

“Why.” Donghyun smiles, nipping at the flesh. Youngmin jerks ever so slightly. “Are you embarrassed, _noona?”_

It’s meant to be teasing, playful, fun. To take the edge out of the moment, to bring the tension down and relax Youngmin. Donghyun’s not evil after all, he enjoys embarrassing his boyfriend but doesn’t want him to be _completely_ humiliated. But then he drawls out the word, and watches as Youngmin’s eyes squeeze shut and his head tips back and a groan rattles through his throat, his hips twitching into the air.

Donghyun’s jaw drops. “Wait.” He says. His head feels heavy. “Wait, you’re—“

“Shut up.” Youngmin grits out. He flings an arm over his face, but his ears are practically glowing. “Shut up, I know—“

Donghyun rips the arm off his face and smashes their lips together. Their teeth clack, their necks strain, it’s more a collision than anything, but every single nerve is burning apart with Donghyun and he needs to let Youngmin know that this particular kink is _more_ than okay in his books.

“That’s so hot.” He gasps into Youngmin’s mouth. Moves his hands up to Youngmin’s hips, bruises them with his grip. “Fuck, I love you, you’re my other half, my fucking soulmate—“

“That’s a bit much.” Youngmin manages to joke, but the humour is lost in his stuttering breaths as Donghyun drags his teeth down his collarbone. “Ah, Donghyunie, no marks—“

“Wanna mark you noona.” Donghyun mutters. Youngmin chokes on a whine. “Want everyone to know that you’re mine, that the prettiest girl in the world belongs only to me.”

Youngmin outright sobs, hips canting in the air, hands shaking on Donghyun’s shoulders. “Please,” he gasps, his desperation glittering in his eyes. “Please Donghyunie I need you.”

“I’ve got you.” Donghyun murmurs, and all thoughts of teasing fly out the window, he tears off his shirt and reaches for the lube with desperate hands. He doesn’t look away from Youngmin, drinks in the sight of his leader, his boyfriend, his partner in crime — spread out beneath him oh so beautifully vulnerable.

“I love you.” Donghyun says as he coats his fingers in lube, and it’s not the best moment but it’s what swells in his chest as he leans forwards and presses his fingers against Youngmin. He watches as Youngmin’s face flushes and slackens and tenses and twists all at once, just at the very presence of Donghyun’s fingers against him. It’s cute. Unbearably so. Donghyun kisses him, his lips, his eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks, and his lips again.

“You’re strange.” Youngmin mumbles, but leans into everyone.

Donghyun doesn’t reply, and instead pushes in. Watches the way Youngmin’s mouth falls open, the way his head lolls to the side, the way his eyes hood with pleasure. “Am I?” He teases, curling his finger up to watch the way Youngmin’s shoulders shake. “Am I strange to you noona?”

Youngmin whines. “So sensitive, even with just one finger.” Donghyun continues, gently fucking the single digit in and out. “Noona’s always been this sensitive, huh? Even though you’ve had other things in here before. It’s cute.”

“Donghyunie.” Youngmin gasps, and Donghyun obliges, pressing in a second finger. He spreads them, scissors them, moves them all around. There’s not a single bad spot for Youngmin, every move pulls some sort of noise from his lips. He tries to muffle the noises, tries to smother them beneath his hand, but then Donghyun will press insistently into his prostate and Youngmin will cry out, wrenching the hand from his mouth and flinging it into the sheets, as if trying to anchor himself amidst the pleasure. “Donghyunie, please touch me.”

Donghyun glances down at his cock, flushed and leaking against his belly. He’s never really found a cock cute, but Youngmin manages to surprise him consistently, he supposes. It looks like it hurts, and he’s going to help him, but then Donghyun gets a wicked idea that he just can’t resist. 

“Hey noona.” He begins conversationally, as if he doesn’t have two fingers in Youngmin’s ass. Youngmin sobs as a reply. “Can’t you come like this? From this alone?”

Youngmin blinks, and even with the flush that creeps down his neck, manages a confused look. “Wh-what?” He stammers, whining slightly as Donghyun slows his fingers to a halt.

Donghyun swallows, and then says, carefully, “y’know. Come from just my fingers. Like a real girl.” Hesitantly, offering an out if needed.

But then Youngmin’s eyes roll back, and his hip stutter into Donghyun’s touch. “Oh.” He whispers, like he’s been burned. “Oh, fuck—“

His voice catches, pitches upwards into a cry when Donghyun unceremoniously presses a third finger in and begins fucking him in earnest. “Come on noona, can’t you?” He grits out. He really has to work on his stamina, his hand is starting to hurt. “Come for me like this, on my fingers, come for me noona.”

The tempo is consistent and relentless. The angle is precise and unforgiving. The words are honey sweet and scalding. It’s game over. Youngmin cries and twists, thighs shaking, chest heaving, before his entire body seizes and his eyes glaze over and his hips stutter as his cock twitches, drooling cum onto his belly. Donghyun watches, enraptured. 

“Pretty.” He murmurs, because Youngmin _is,_ lips red and parted, little aborted gasps stuttering out between his lips, eyes blown and glassy, hair wild against the sheets. He drinks it in, fucks him through it, until Youngmin is whining and squirming away from his touch. “Hyung, you’re so—“

Youngmin grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him down into a kiss. “Fuck me.” He breathes, low and heavy. “I don’t care if we have a recording tomorrow I need you to fuck me.” 

God, Donghyun’s cock is so hard it _hurts,_ but his rationality wins over his primal monkey brain. He shakes his head, withdrawing his fingers gently, watching Youngmin’s face as it twists. “Hyung, I can’t, I don’t want you to be in pain tomorrow.” He says firmly, albeit a bit regretfully, and presses an apologetic kiss to Youngmin’s lips.

But Youngmin tilts his head, deepens the kiss, teases and presses and pulls until he draws back, leaving Donghyun hanging. His face is aflame, lips pursed in embarrassment, but he still locks eyes with Donghyun and says, in the smallest and shyest and sweetest of voices,

“Please oppa?”

Donghyun kinda short circuits. Mind empty, dick hard. He must have the stupidest expression on his face, slack jawed and bug eyed and the very definition of ‘dumb and horny’, but it doesn’t phase Youngmin in the slightest. If anything it bolsters his confidence, inspiring him to rise on shaky legs and push Donghyun back, straddling his lap. 

“Oppa,” he breathes, and Donghyun’s cock throbs in his pants. He leans over him, and it’s honest to god _aegyo_ that he’s doing, pouty lips and huffy voice. “Please oppa? I’ve been good for you…” He whines, and runs his hands down his body, over his sweat soaked shirt, pressing against his skirt. His cock, still hard, tents the fabric and he’s breathless and embarrassed and unbelievably sexy when he confesses “I still need you oppa.”

Donghyun’s not even conscious of flipping them both over. He’s not even aware of taking his pants off. He doesn’t hear Youngmin’s breathless laughter as he fumbles the condom. He only comes to when he lines up and presses in. Aware of the burning heat, the vice grip, Youngmin’s high whine and trembling frame. It’s nothing but carnal pleasure that has him gripping Youngmin’s waist and fucking in.

“God you’re so good.” He mutters, fucking in quickly and sharply. He’s only spurred onwards by Youngmin’s legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. “Such a needy princess of mine, aren’t you?”

“Yours.” Youngmin gasps. He’s sobbing outright now, fat tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, unbearably sensitive and desperately needy. “A-all yours Donghyunie-oppa.”

It’s embarrassing how much the name gets to him, how much closer to the edge it drives him. But it does and it’s a fact that he can’t escape, and all Donghyun can do is pull Youngmin’s hips up and fuck into him harder. The new angle has Youngmin’s eyes blowing wide open, hands scrabbling at the sheets, and a desperate cry tearing from his chest.

Donghyun watches him again. He’s drunk on pleasure, writhing beneath him, a constant stream of stammered praises and desperate pleas spilling from his lips. The skirt is spread around him, as black and messy as his hair, and he’s beautiful. 

“You’re beautiful.” Donghyun tells him. “You’re so fucking beautiful, you drive me absolutely crazy, hyung, god I’m _close—”_

“Please.” Youngmin breathes. His legs are shaking again. His eyes are glazed, he looks drunk on pleasure, out of his mind, but he manages to reach a hand up, to cup Donghyun’s cheek with the gentlest touch. “T-together.”

And Donghyun leans down, and kisses him, and then they both fall apart. Trembling against each other, losing themselves in the other’s touch, desperate lips pressing desperate cries into each other’s mouths. Donghyun slips out, reaches a hand between them, jerks Youngmin through it, past it, until Youngmin’s genuinely thrashing in place and sobbing.

“One more.” He finds himself saying, high on Youngmin’s cries. “One more for oppa, please, you’re so beautiful.”

“I can’t.” Youngmin sobs. _Truly_ sobs, his chest heaving and his arms weakly pawing at Donghyun’s grip. “I can’t I can’t I _can’t.”_

“You will.” Donghyun says simply. Because he’s selfish and wants to see Youngmin again. Youngmin simply wails, shaking so terribly, crying so desperately, but doesn’t say the word. And so he comes once more, jerking and sobbing breathlessly, knees kicking this way and that, so impossibly sensitive that it must hurt. He comes, spilling over his cock, clawing at Donghyun’s shoulders, for the third and final time.

When Donghyun takes his hand away, Youngmin falls back against the sheets, boneless, panting, exhausted. He sniffles, swallows. “Asshole.” He mutters, but he’s smiling slow and sleepy, soft and satisfied. “I’m gonna be so sore.”

Donghyun snorts. “You literally asked for it.” He snarks back, and kisses Youngmin right on the lips. Youngmin hums and kisses back. Unfortunately, it’s not an effective ruse, and Donghyun’s attempt to discretely wipe his hand on the skirt are noticed, and he gets a slap for his troubles.

Youngmin’s eyes are still fond though, so it’s a win.

&

“My back hurts.” Youngmin mumbles in the makeup chair, shifting in place.

Donghyun sighs, glances around for the camera, and then presses a kiss to his forehead. “I know I said I wouldn’t do this, but I told you so.” He admonishes gently. He can’t help but adding a concerned “will you be okay to dance?” 

Youngmin gets up with a grimace. “Yeah. It’s not the dancing that I’m worried about.” He walks to his water bottle, takes a sip.

Donghyun frowns. “Then what—“ 

From the door, a deafening retch. The two of them startle, and turn around. Park fucking Woojin, face twisted in disgust, staring at both of them with nothing but thinly veiled fury.

“We had a performance today.” He spits. “And y’all _still_ fucked?”

From behind him, Daehwi rests his chin on Woojin’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’s mostly mad that I was right about who tops.” He says mildly. They then both meander into the room, squabbling between themselves. 

Woong enters the room last, gaze sweeping over the scene before him. Woojin’s scathing looks shot their direction, Daehwi’s smug chirps of satisfaction, Youngmin’s red faced suffering and Donghyun’s slack jawed shock.

Woong grimaces, walks forwards, and places a comforting hand on Donghyun’s shoulder. “I did my best?” He offers, then sighs, and walks away. “Sorry Donghyun-ah.” He whispers over his shoulder, and it’s a small comfort amidst the humiliation.

Youngmin walks back over to him, sinking back into the makeup chair, his expression something akin to shell shock. He looks at Donghyun. Donghyun looks at him. And then, simultaneously, they both burst into laughter, raucous and embarrassed and loud and free.

Woojin and Daehwi still throw insults and taunts their way, but they’re easier to bear with the prettiest boy in the world laughing along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about Youngmin's legs for days now please help.
> 
>  


End file.
